Cross My Heart: I Know
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: They love each other, obviously. Always will. But did Harry love to say it, or what? / [T. A/U. Fluff. EWE. Time-skip. Writing prompt for HSWW(CA).]


A/n: Addition to my 'Cross My Heart' A/U, don't need to read the others to enjoy or understand story - as it's a collection of stand alone fics. Established relationship/marriage.

Summary: They love each other, obviously. Always will. But did Harry _love_ to say it, or what?

Warnings: DracoxHarry. Slash. || Rated: T

Prompt: **Task #2:** Write a 'five times and one time he didn't/it wasn't/etc' fic. Examples: Five Times Harry (blanked) and the One Time He Didn't; Five Times It Rained on A Sunday and the One Time It Didn't || Word Count: 2608 words (Via WordCountTool )

A/U HP. I don't own Harry Potter or the world, if I did Draco would wear more maroon. Probably.

* * *

 _September 2011_

Draco stared at the house in front of him, his eyes squinted as he glanced around the outside lawn, Harry was leaning against the railing talking with the Realty Agent who was doing her best to sell the property to the two, "Potter!" Draco snapped after a second, growing more irritated the more he had to listen to them talk.

"Yes, baby?"

"I hate it. Next."

Harry smiled softly, "forgive him, Marg, it's just the way he is..." Harry was saying as he walked down the porch towards Draco, "what do you hate about this one?"

Draco hummed with a shrug, "I don't know."

"We have to have a house, Draco," Harry was still smiling, one of the many things he loved about his husband was his indecisiveness. "What do you want exactly?"

Draco tilted his head, looking away, "I want a house next to Hermione and Ron's."

"Oh," Harry arched a brow, "really?"

"Yes, really," Draco sniffed and put his hand on his hip, "so I am going to say no until we get one there."

"Could have just told me, Drake," Harry smirked and reached out for his husband pulling him forward, "those houses don't have the list of requirements you made."

"Yes they do!" Draco gasped, "two floors, three bedrooms, kitchen and separate dinning room and a yard."

Harry chuckled, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you."

"I know," Draco grinned.

* * *

 _October 2011_

"Alright boys are you ready to make the video?"

"Yeah," Harry was sitting at the table across from Hermione, Draco standing behind him, "baby, sit down."

"They're not going to like me," Draco sighed, still standing.

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was backing away without a word and giving them space, "they're going to love you," he shook his head, "just like I do."

"No, they aren't." Draco slumped, Harry reached out and pulled him onto his lap.

"They are, baby, we're made for this. And just think," he continued, "we only have this and a meeting with the case worker and then we are able to start the other process and we're going to be parents of a little baby wizard."

"What if they hate the house?"

"How can they?" Harry arched a brow, "it's in a good community, it's perfect. We're Harry and Draco Potter, baby - they're bound to love us."

"Or hate us."

Harry smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "It's going to be fine. You know why?" Draco shrugged and looked at him curiously, "because, I love you."

"I know," Draco moved over to his own chair, "alright 'Mione, let's do this!"

* * *

 _December 2011_

Harry stared down at the envelop with wide eyes, it was the agency. The envelop they were waiting for. For two months now, here it was. He opened it up quickly, jerking the letter out to read it over. He had a to know before Draco knew, because he had to know how to deliver the news. Draco had been a mess lately - the last week he had barely left the bedroom.

He was beyond convinced it was because of him and who _he_ was that the two hadn't heard back, Draco was making himself crazy with the worry of it.

"Baby!" Harry yelled, running through their house and up the stairs, "Draco! Baby!" He yelled throwing the bedroom door open.

Draco was scowling as he sat up on the bed, "what Potter?"

"Baby!" Harry leapt across the room, onto the bed, straddling Draco and giving him a kiss, "we're gonna be.. parents."

"What?"

"We're gonna be parents!" Harry yelled, his head falling back with a wide smile, "we're gonna be dads!"

Draco took the letter from Harry, his eyes welling up with the excitement barely able to get past the word _congratulations_ , "we're gonna be dads."

"We're gonna be dads," Harry cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, "I love you, baby."

"I know," Draco sobbed out, clutching Harry tightly in a hug, "Merlin, I know."

* * *

Harry and Draco had decided to keep the news quiet, waiting a few weeks to make sure it was accurate. They wanted to meet with the mother at least once, or in this case her case worker. She hadn't wanted to be part of it at all. And they had just done that a few days and today they were planning on telling Hermione and Ron, which was perfect because it was Christmas.

The four Granger-Weasley's were sitting around their living room, Rose on Draco's lap and she was holding the present the two had gotten for her - all four of them were. "Okay!" Harry said excitedly, his camera read to take the picture.

Rose tore into hers first, staring down at the shirt in her lap, "what's it say Uncle Draco?"

"Hold on babygirl," Draco whispered and watched Hermione and Ron, the two opened their gifts and looked down at the shirts.

Hermione's smile grew wide, "Aunt?"

"I... I'm gonna be an Uncle?" Ron gasped excitedly, holding up the maroon colored shirt proudly, "Merlin guys, congratulations!" He got up and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight hug, Hermione sat there with a wide smile and tears spilling from her eyes.

Draco and her were sharing a look and he got up after putting Rose down and knelt in front of Hermione, "Drake." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "congratulations."

"Thanks 'Mione," he answered, hugging her tightly.

"He's so happy?" Hermione asked quietly, "he loves you, so much."

"I know," he chuckled, and rubbed her back, "I know it."

* * *

 _February 2012_

"What are you doin'?" Harry peered through the open nursery door, seeing Draco standing in the middle of the room without a shirt of and a paint brush in hand.

Draco looked over, "painting," he smiled softly and nodded to the dark gray chevrons that were painted across the longest wall in the room, "I was reading that these types of patterns are relaxing for babies and help their eyesight grow," he explained, "so we will put the crib here."

"Hm," Harry nodded, "well, alright Drake."

"Do you like it?"

"I was expecting the room to be dark green and silver, honestly." Harry shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Draco's body pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I'm not impossible," Draco scoffed, leaning back against Harry's chest, "we're gonna be dads."

"We're gonna be dads." Harry agreed with a laugh, "it's almost perfect."

Draco had his eyes closed, his head resting on Harry's shoulder, "it is perfect."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, we're both home all the time - the house is completely set up, this is almost finished and we get to meet our little baby any day now."

"Kinda scary, huh?" Harry asked, nuzzling Draco's neck.

"A bit."

Harry's lips were working their way up Draco's neck, sucking on the skin lightly when he pulled back suddenly, "does this mean less sex?"

Draco laughed, and elbowed him in the stomach, "you're ruining my moment."

"That answered ruined mine!" Harry joked, _kinda_ , and dropped his arms turning a circle around the room to look at the stuff, "this kid is already spoiled."

"He's a Malfoy after all."

"Potter," Harry answered pointedly, running his fingers along the crib bedding, "will he get to sleep with us?"

"Are you crazy? If we start that we'll never stop, and it will be no sex ever for real."

"Good point," Harry laughed looking over at Draco who was putting the paint brush away, "that's why I love you."

"I know," Draco winked, "that and my never ending good looks."

"Never ending?" Harry arched a brow, "they'll go eventually."

"Take it back!" He gasped chucking the paint brush at Harry who ran from the room laughing loudly as Draco chased him.

* * *

 _March 2012_

Draco was standing in the middle of the waiting room, his blonde hair falling into his face as he stared at the wall. Just on the other side was his baby, or at least the girl having the baby. Having his child. He wanted to go in, he wanted to see her, to see his child. But he couldn't, she didn't want anything to do with any of it - at all.

"Draco," Harry whispered, sliding up next to him and wrapping his arms around the other, "calm down, everything's okay."

"It's been 19 hours," Draco whispered, "what if nothing is okay?"

"Everything," Harry kissed his cheek, "is okay."

"Why is it taking so long?" Draco frowned deeply, "Hermione didn't take this long."

"Everyone is a little different," Hermione chimed in, coming back from the cafe and carrying four cups of coffee. Draco took his before quickly easing back into Harry's arms. Not that he would ever admit he needed those arms - ever. Harry stayed still, holding his husband and they waited. It wasn't until Draco started drifting off that Harry moved, he bent slightly and scooped Draco up into his arms turning them around to take a seat on one of the double chairs. He sat back holding Draco on his lap, head tucked under his chin and rubbed his back with a quiet hum.

"Harry," Hermione whispered quietly, "what are you going to do if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen," he answered quickly, not bothering to look up, "everything is fine."

"I know," she whispered, reaching out for Ron's hand. The two shared a quiet look, she knew the pain they were going through. Every parent faced it at some point - the fear set in and consumed you, she had been Harry and Ron had been Draco - pacing and nervous and pulling his hair out all through her labor with Rose.

Harry was the rock of their whole relationship, always had been. His Draco relied on him, so just like now. If the worst happened Harry would fix it. He always fixed everything in Draco's life, he would fix this too.

"Have you guys thought of names?" Ron asked quietly, looking over at his best mate.

"Draco has his name picked out," Harry smiled, looking back, "Tristan Hyperion Malfoy-Potter."

"That's a mouthful," Hermione laughed quietly, "leave it to Draco."

"What were your picks?"

Harry chuckled, "oh, James Sirius - which got shut down quickly."

"You could have compromised? James Hyperion?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "compromise? With Draco?"

"True," Ron smiled, "I like it, Tristan is a good name."

"He wanted Scorpius," Harry pulled a face, "I had to put my foot down, and he shot back with Tristan said the name reminded him of me."

"Fooled you," Ron laughed but Hermione shook her head.

"Tristan was a Knight of King Arthur's," she explained, "he fought Morholt the Giant, died from a poisonous stab wound after fatally wounding the giant. He was a squib, it's strange Draco would pick that name."

"A squib?" Ron arched an eyebrow, "how's that remind him of Harry."

"Who knows? They supposedly looked similar, maybe that's how."

"What's the rest of his story?"

"Tristan fell in love with a person he wasn't supposed to, and ban from seeing her. She was to be wed to his uncle, but the two - against all odds, strove to be together." Hermione answered, thinking it over, "maybe that's why, Draco is your Iseult and you're his Tristan."

Harry smiled, "he's such a romantic."

"Poisonous stab wound?" Ron scoffed, "sounds like it."

Hermione chuckled, "Hyperion plays into it - in a way, it's a play on the term 'The High One', he was a Titan."

Harry kissed Draco's hair, "it looks like we have ourself a child with a name to live up to."

"He's a Potter, he already had a name to live up to," Ron reminded him with pointed look.

"I know," he frowned, "I wanted to change our name when we got married, to anything other than Potter. But, Draco was pretty adamant."

"The only way he knows how to be," Hermione laughed, her laughing falling quiet when she looked over to the opening door.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry smiled up at the Mediwizard.

"Would you like to come back and meet your son?"

Harry's smile was wide as he nodded, "let me wake up Draco." He could barely contain his excitement as he slid Draco off his lap to the bench seat, "hey, baby," he whispered against his cheek, "wake up." He pushed the misplaced hair out of Draco's eyes and nuzzled his cheek, "baaaaaby..." Draco blinked slowly, his dark gray eyes taking a look around as he woke before falling on Harry who was smiling, "hey handsome, we have a son to meet."

"He's here?" Draco gasped and stood up quickly, looking up at the open door.

The Mediwizard was smiling, "right this way Mr. Potter, whenever you're ready."

Draco turned around for Harry who was already standing, "what if he doesn't love me?"

"He will, Draco, he'll love you more than I do," Harry kissed him softly, "you're his father."

"Ok," Draco brushed his sweater off, "does she want to meet us yet?"

"No, I'm sorry," the Mediwizard frowned softly, "are you ready now, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm ready," Draco nodded quickly and reached for Harry's hand.

"We're ready."

The four followed her back to a small room with dim lights, they could see through the open windows there was a clear bed with a bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket, a healer hovering at the door with a wide smile, "he's right in here, let us know if you need anything. We'll give you as much time as you want."

Draco was nodding, tears spilling over his eyes before he even got to the door, he held Harry's hand tightly in his grasp as he huffed out a breath nervously. Harry gave his fingers one more squeeze before dropping his hand, but by then Draco was through the door and all he could see was that perfect little baby laying in the middle of the room.

"Merlin," Draco whispered quietly, reaching into the bed and pulling the cover back to show him a sleeping baby boy. He smiled down at the child, and ran his hand out along the small fair fawn colored face. His pale fingers gave a quiver before he reached in and picked up the baby - his baby. He wrapped around him protectively, and held him to his chest smiling down at the baby in his arms. He had a tuft of dark, black hair that was slicked to his scalp and a set of parted dark red lips as he slept. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Draco whispered bouncing just slightly, his smile growing the longer he stared down at his arms.

Harry had stopped at the door, standing in the middle of it with a wide smile as he watched Draco rock their new son, their child. He wanted to give him a moment, he wanted him to have his time. He would wait until Draco asked him to come over no matter how long that took Harry didn't care. Luckily though it wasn't too much longer, ten minutes at most, when Draco turned around with Tristan and a pink face.

"Come over and meet your son, Harry James Potter."

Harry stepped in and edged over, smiling at the two. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco, then down to Tristan's forehead, " _our_ son, baby."

"Hold him?"

He reached out and took him from Draco's arms, he was awake now and two wide half-moon blue eyes turned to him, "I love you," Harry whispered before looking at Draco, "I love you, too."

"I love you, more."

* * *

A/n: This is my favorite DracoxHarry A/U I write in - they are so fun. Finally got the little duder in there. Also, I don't dislike any of the names J.K. Rowling had for the children, btw. I wanted to homage to them some how hence the mention and using Hyperion as the middle still - I feel like that has Draco written over it. He pushed for that name. ~Kiz


End file.
